Sleepwalker
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: A little one shot for Alec and Magnus after the fifth book, because I couldn't help myself. Based off of the song SLeepwalker by Adam Lambert, but not exact. Mild hard yaoi.


Sleepwalker

**Pairing: Magnus x Alec**

**Summary: Well, look up the song "Sleepwalker" by Adam Lambert, and that'll explain this.**

**-failed page break-**

Pouring rain surrounded him as he walked down the narrow sidewalks of the familiar town. His usually neat black hair was damp, sticking to the back of his neck as he walked slightly quicker.

He thought he had needed clear air, but this wasn't what he had planned. What happened last week with his now ex was still fresh in his mind, and ever since he couldn't do much of anything, and it down right ticking him off. As he looked at the shops on the corner, he sighed when he could see his own reflection in the glass windows. Thinking he should get in some sort of shelter and wait for the storm to clear up, he went into the shop without much thought.

It ended up being a café. Considering how back at the Institute Jace might just order pizza or Chinese, he decided to order something. A blonde waitress came by and noted his order down, and Alec waited patiently. When she came back, his food filled his air, and his stomach growled. Smiling at her warmly, he started to sip at the hot cocoa, and chew softly on the small sandwich.

Then he heard the ding of the door, signaling someone else had entered the café. Sighing, Alec took out his phone, and blinked at the picture that greeted him. Well, he supposed it was his fault for not changing the screensaver sooner. But he also noticed the bags under his eyes, sticking out like zits for a teenage girl.

"Sir, here's the bill." The waitress smiled at him, handing him the check. It read around seven dollars. He nodded, motioning for her to let him finish. Then he checked his pockets. They were empty, all of them. Why had he left his wallet at him and barely remembered?

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked, eyebrow arched. Damn it, he thought. Shaking his head, he quickly said he needed to make a call.

No one picked up. Then he heard a sigh and slight growl from behind him. A soft touch was on his shoulder, and he turned.

Of course it was Magnus. Those cat eyes wouldn't fool him anywhere. "Let me pay, I can tell when someone's wallet is lost."

What was he supposed to say? He tried forming words, but they wouldn't come, so he just nodded guilty. The waitress came back over, asking for an explanation, and Magnus gave her one alright.

"I know him, Miss, and I'll cover it, don't you worry." He winked at her, and she sighed in relief, and took the money.

Then he turned to Alec. "How am I supposed to pay you back?" he asked quietly.

Magnus seemed to be arguing with himself, then grabbed Alec by the wrist and dragged him out into the quiet darkness, leading him to who knows where.

"Magnus-wait," Alec tried, but he might as well have been talking to a wall, because it was so dark and he couldn't see anything. Where the hell were the streetlights? Yet Magnus seemed to know this place like the back of his hand. Or his cat eyes came with night vision.

Suddenly he stopped, making Alec bump into his back. There was the sound of a door unlocking, and then he got rushed up a set of stairs known to him. They were at his apartment.

The door for that was unlocked as well, and then they went inside. Alec felt trapped.

The apartment was dark as well, and he heard Magnus sigh. "It seems as though I can never get rid of you, or your kind, Alexander. Though I suppose I shouldn't yell at you, since you didn't break my asking. But I…I'm just really, really, tired of all this."

Gulping, Alec bit his lip, thinking of words to say. "Magnus, do you know why I was at that café?"

Silence, then, "Heartbreak, I realize. But don't try guiling me into anything, Alexander. It won't work this time."

"No, I won't. But you need to hear it from me, not from what you think you know or understand. I know what I did, and understand how wrong it was. But I also understand that my future with you would've been sad and pitiful later on… and I'm not good at expressing myself at all, so I thought I needed help, really all I needed was security of everything. But I couldn't bring myself to ask that of you, and for that….I'm sorry."

Darkness was all that surrounded him. That was until he heard shuffling, then two safe, familiar arms wrapped themselves around him. He felt his eyes water uncontrollably.

"Alexander Lightwood, I don't know what the future holds, as old as I am, but I do know that…I love you. Unconditionally, and unreasonably, and you're lucky as hell I wanted a caramel topped hot chocolate at ten o'clock at night." His face broke out into a grin, then was covered by warmth as Magnus kissed him deeply.

Slowly, deeply, he was sucked into the passion he had been longing to release. Strong arms carried him bridal style to a bedroom, and then the door was shut. He was forced down without much complaint, and Magnus's breaths became shallow and pants against his cold neck. Lips stuck themselves to the skin, and licks, kisses, and rough bites were all placed on the skin.

He breathed out his name, and hands found their way up his dampened shirt, which was removed quickly and thrown aside for the new exposed skin to be ravished. Alec tangled his hands in Magnus's unusually messy hair, as he slid down his body, and he lost himself in the feeling of bliss.

He was lost in him. As their feelings escalated, he felt as if the person saying 'love Is blind' was right. No need for sight when you just have to feel.

And this feeling that Alec gained from Magnus was to the point where he was going to break.

"Magnus, I want you, all of you." Alec breathed out against Magnus's lips, and he felt him smirk, like a cat winning its prey.

"For once, Alexander, I will give you this much of me. Without a second thought anymore from either of us."

He couldn't complain, because as his voice spoke volumes through the night, he forgot everything else but the fact he and Magnus were forever tied, in some way or another.

This is all he could ever want, the future could wait.

**Author: So I fail at writing lemons now… but I needed to get this out of my system. Please review : D**


End file.
